Fortune's Son
by LdyAnne
Summary: Two days can change a person's life. Spoilers for Honor Code
1. Chapter 1

"_My father left me in the Maui Hilton for two days and didn't even realize I was missing until he got the bill."_

When you said it lightly, in an easy manner, no one could see the pain of the abandoned seven-year old.

Tony turned away and went on with his job. This kid needed them now, he shoved aside the memories that had no place in his adult world.

* * *

Young Tony Dinozzo rose bright and early that Saturday morning. Seeing the sun already shining through his window he ran breathless into the living room of their suite, hoping that just this once his father would remember he had his son with him, remember his promise that they would go site-seeing together.

Still, he wasn't terribly surprised to find his father had left for the day already. Again. At the young age of seven, Anthony Dinozzo was used to being low on his father's priority list, somewhere below his checkbook balance and the liquor cabinet.

Tony took it in stride and took care of himself as he had learned to do. He refused to bathe if there was no one there to make him. But at seven, he'd already learned the value of a sweet and charming smile, so he brushed his teeth and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. He called room service and ordered all his favorite foods – French Toast and pancakes, bacon and biscuits and gravy.

After his breakfast, he left the mess for the maid to clean up, he sat and watched movies for most of the day. It was actually a pretty good way to spend the day. If he had been with his dad, they would have eventually arrived at the litany of how young Tony didn't measure up to his father's expectations. At least this way Tony could still pretend to himself that his dad trusted him enough to leave him alone for the day.

It wasn't that different from how he usually spent his days. In Maui he was surrounded by the hotel personnel who answered his calls to room service and took care of him because of his dad's name and credit card. At home he was just as alone, but he was taken care of by maids and the staff hired by his father.

The only difference was at home he wasn't allowed to watch all the movies he wanted. He reveled in his freedom, flipping from channel to channel, pausing to watch whenever he came across something interesting.

It wasn't until hunger intruded again that he went into his dad's room to try and find out where he had gone. At first Tony was careful not to disturb anything lest he be accused of spying. But he only had to pull out a drawer or two and to look in the closet to quickly figure out that his father was gone. All of his clothes were gone, along with his suitcase.

Tony couldn't help it, he sat in the middle of his father's empty room and cried. It wasn't fear that made him cry or even grief that his father could so casually leave him behind without a thought, he was used to that. It was anger that caused the sobs that racked his small frame.

His father had always told him, "Dinozzo's don't cry," so he'd been holding in the anger for years – anger at the neglect, anger that his dad didn't do the things with him that other kid's dads did. Anger that there were no hugs or loving touches. He only ever met with a distant disapproval from his father, and he knew now that it was the best he could ever expect.

He cried until he had no more tears left in him and he crawled onto his father's immaculately made bed and slept a while. When he woke the room was shrouded in shadow and Tony could hear the sound of the vacuum in the other room.

Swiftly he rose, furiously rubbing at his eyes, hoping he didn't look like a little kid who'd just been on a crying jag. He pocketed the room key his father had left on the desk and went into the living room. The maid started when she saw him.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I thought you checked out this morning." She was an older woman, plump and comfortable looking.

Tony smiled at her shyly, the one that made women want to mother him, "No," he told her, "my dad's just gone on business right now."

She made a small 'tsking' sound with her tongue, "And he left you here all alone?" She was properly scandalized.

He squared his shoulders, "I can take care of myself," he asserted fiercely. "Although I was... getting kind of hungry."

The maid began winding the cord around the vacuum, "Well then, you just come with me," she told him firmly. "I'm going to take you right down to the kitchen, and get you some dinner."

"I don't want to be any trouble, I'll just call room service."

"You'll do no such thing. A young boy like you shouldn't be eating up here all alone. I can just imagine what you'd eat left to yourself. I have a son your age," she informed him, "and I have to watch him every second or he's having cookies for breakfast and ice cream for dinner."

Then she took him down to the kitchen where they fed him the best hamburger and fries he'd ever had, and finished his meal with a chocolate shake thick with home made vanilla ice cream and whipped cream. The woman, whose name he found out was Mrs. Brown, chattered about her son and life in the hotel, putting him at his ease while he ate. He was replete from the food and the company by the time she took him back to his suite. He was a little disappointed when she gathered her cleaning supplies and left him alone.

It was truly dark in the room now and for the first time that day fear stirred in Tony. He was alone in a place far from home and he didn't know how to get back home. Sure he could call the front desk and tell them that he'd been left behind. But then he would have to admit that his father had forgotten him, left him behind for the next person who used the suite.

He decided he would rather die first.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stood in the dark room with the shadows gathering around him, listening to the sounds of the hotel. There was laughter from someone in the hall and he could hear the '_creak_,_ creak_, _creak,' _of a squeaky wheel on one of the maid's cleaning carts as she passed in front of the door. He could hear a thump as someone moved around in the room above him.

Lives were going on around him. No one was aware that a little boy was alone and frightened in a strange place. Would anyone even care if they knew? He thought Mrs. Brown might, but she was just a maid, there was nothing she could do for him.

Then another thought struck him, how long would it take people to realize that he didn't belong, that there was no one in the suite with him?

Then he was seized by the mad inspiration that he could just stay at the hotel and live in his father's suite.

They obviously hadn't noticed at home that he was missing, they might never realize he was missing. He could just stay in the suite in the Maui Hilton, calling for his meals from room service. Maybe sometimes Mrs. Brown would invite him down for meals in the kitchen again, he would like that.

He was excited and intrigued by the idea of a life on his own. He imagined that he would just become a fixture at the hotel and eventually they'd stop asking where his father was because Tony Dinozzo belonged there.

When a tourist asked who he was, the staff would say, "Oh, that's just Tony, he lives here." He grinned thinking about it.

Then his dream came crashing down when he realized he'd eventually have to go to school and then there'd be questions. The teachers would want to meet his parents and he'd have to tell them the truth of his existence. Then he'd be taken home like some piece of luggage that had been lost at the airport and miraculously retrieved years later.

Would his parents be glad to see him?

He imagined that his mother would be surprised and might even take a moment from her busy schedule of continually redecorating their home to blink at him and wonder where he'd been. His father on the other hand would reprimand him for not taking the initiative and getting himself home sooner.

Tony imagined that his father would be too busy to come get his wayward son himself, he'd probably send his assistant to retrieve him. He'd done that the day Tony had gotten in trouble at school.

The fight hadn't been his fault, not really, even his teacher agreed with that point. Even so, both boys were dismissed for the day.

Tony watched as the other boy's mom AND dad came to pick him up. They'd scolded him right there in the principal's office, but then they'd hugged him as they left to take him home.

Tony had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the tears from coming. He knew that there would be no real scolding from his parents, but there would also be no hugs.

He wasn't surprised when a stranger arrived to collect him. The assistant had taken the boy home and left him in the care of the housekeeper. Tony spent the day in his room, sprawled on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

That night Tony sat in his father's study. He watched as his father worked and drank, waiting for some word – disapproval or anger, anything would be better than the heavy silence that hung over the room. At last the man put aside his glass and raised his eyes to his son.

Tony squirmed under the eyes of his father. He saw disappointment in his father's eyes, a desire for a son who was more than Tony. Tony had no real idea what his father wanted from him, he never told him to study harder or to play sports. If he would give Tony some direction, the little boy would have done anything to gain his father's approval. It just seemed that Tony was supposed to know what was required of him and do it. And in not knowing, that was the greatest failure of all.

He didn't speak to his son of his failings or even reprimand him and command him to do better. He just looked at him while Tony sat, trying not to shift under his father's baleful gaze. Until at last, without a word, his father rose and left the room, turning out the light behind him.

Tony sat for a long time in the dark, letting the tears come before he scrubbed his eyes and went to bed.

It felt a lot like that now. His father had left his son behind to get himself home the best way he could.

The shadows around Tony began to take on form. Looming over him in the darkness was his mother and his father, watching him, to see what he was going to do. He began to feel like the darkness was pressing in on him, crushing him.

"What are you going to do, Anthony?" He heard his father ask out of the blackness. "Are you going to cry again?"

Tony stiffened defiantly. He went to the sofa and plopped down on it. Picking up the remote control he pushed the power button. Instantly the room lit up, pushing back the shadows. He turned up the sound as loud as he could, drowning out the sound of his father's voice.

* * *

Sorry, if you get two notification that this was added. I'm still trying to figure out the new 'improvements' to the site.Just a little more angst before we get on with the story! 


	3. Chapter 3

The screen lit up with something in black and white and Tony started to change the channel, the movie was old, he could tell from the strange clothes and the way the people talked. But something about the characters on the screen caught his attention, they were somehow more vibrant than any characters he'd ever seen before.

He became entranced with the story he saw playing out before him. He didn't really understand the love story, but the story of two people struggling to survive an African river and each other kept his attention until its final credits.

He didn't turn the channel when the movie ended, instead he was amazed when the next feature was in black and white. A child of his time, he didn't even know that a movie could be in black and white. He stayed to watch the western that followed. He fell asleep to the flickering screen and dreamed of Cowboys and Indians all floating down a river in Africa together.

* * *

The sound of knocking woke Tony up the next morning.

He blinked confused at the bright sunshine that streamed through the windows. The television was still on and for a moment he thought the knocking was coming from it. He switched it off and the knocking continued. He realized that it was someone knocking on his door.

Wildly he glanced around the suite before he remembered that he was alone. His father had left him the day before. He swallowed hard before scrambling off the couch and approaching the door.

What was he going to say if it was someone looking for his dad? What was he going to say if it was someone demanding to know why he was still in the suite by himself?

He took a deep breath before opening the door. He was surprised to find someone he knew on the other side.

Mrs. Brown stood at his door, a little boy at her side. She beamed down at him.

"Good Morning, Tony, you going to sleep the day away?"

Tony looked from mother to son, not sure how he was supposed to respond. Finally he found his voice, "Hi, Mrs. Brown, my dad's not here right now..." It sounded lame to him, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not here to see your father. This is my son, Chris." He'd guessed as much, but he nodded a greeting to the boy as she continued, "I thought you might like to spend the day with Chris rather than be stuck up here all day."

The kid smiled at Tony. He had a gap in his grin where he had a tooth missing, without even trying he made Tony feel like a friend. "My friends and I were going to practice for Little League today. Can you play outfield?" He handed Tony a glove that he'd been holding behind his back, like a gift.

Tony took it awkwardly, not sure what to do with it, "I've never really... uh..." Tony didn't know what to say. He desperately wanted to go play ball with Chris and his friends, but he didn't know how. Playing catch was something other father and sons did, not the Dinozzos.

"It's okay," the boy shrugged, his smile infectious, "we're not very good. We're just going to mess around. My Uncle TC and his friend are going to come coach us. You should come." The words came out in a rush, as if he were afraid Tony would say no if he paused.

"Well if you're sure, I'd like to come," he said hesitantly.

"Well then that's settled then," Mrs. Brown looked very pleased with herself. "I just knew you two were going to be friends. Tony I think you should call your father and make sure it's alright."

Tony thought quickly, he didn't want to lie to Mrs. Brown, but he didn't think he could tell her the truth either. She'd make him go home and he suddenly wanted to stay more than anything in the world.

"He's uh..., had to leave for awhile for a business meeting." It was probably the truth anyway. "I'll call him to make sure it's okay and meet you guys downstairs?"

He watched her face anxiously, trying to judge if she suspected him of lying to her.

If she did, she gave no sign of it. "Why don't you call him and then meet us downstairs. We'll find you some breakfast before you have to leave."

Tony nodded and shut the door as they turned away. He couldn't believe it. Not only did she believe him, but he was going to escape the prison that the suite of rooms had become, shut in with his fears and doubts. He was finally going to get to see the island, and in a totally unexpected way. He was a little nervous, he had no idea what Little League entailed, but he was quick, he was sure he'd pick it up.

He rushed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After a moment of indecision, he took a quick bath. He wanted to make a good impression. He didn't do much more than splash in the water, but he did scrub behind his ears and under his fingernails. His mother always thought those areas were important and he wanted to be ready in case Mrs. Brown asked.

He pulled out a pair of jeans and his favorite shirt and slid them on. He brushed his hair quickly and pulled on his tennis shoes. Regarding himself critically in the mirror he decided that he was as ready as he was ever going to be.

* * *

Wow! Never even suspected that this story would be this long. I rather thought it would be a quick character study, nothing more. I do have a direction now. This is going to be a crossover, there was a huge clue in this chapter, hope you guys stay with me!

I know this chapter was short, but I'm updating a little more quickly so I hope you'll forgive me.

I've had a couple of people say they hope I'll get Tony home, rest assured he will make it home, he's just going to have a little bit of adventure before he gets there. Thanks for the reviews, it helps to know people are reading.I love hearing what you think, having your suggestions and comments, sometimes it even changes the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was a little nervous about trying to find things to talk to Chris about, but he soon found that it wasn't necessary that he talk. As they ate their breakfast, Chris kept up a constant stream of chatter, all that was required of Tony was the occasional nod and an encouraging word now and then.

Chris's main topic of conversation was his teammates.

"We're not very good," Chris confessed solemnly. "We've got the worst record of any team in the league."

Which really relieved Tony's worry that the other boys would laugh at his lack of knowledge regarding sports. It didn't sound like they knew much more themselves.

"But we have lots of fun and that's more important than winning, my mom says," Chris assured him, smiling so widely that Tony found himself nodding and smiling in return.

As Tony gobbled down his waffles, listening to Chris's stories of his team's glorious losses, Tony wished with all his heart that he could just stay in Hawaii with Chris and Mrs. Brown. Chris was the brother he always wished for at birthdays when he blew out the candles.

"So my Uncle TC and his friends are going to come coach us today. They're going to give us pointers to help us play better." Chris bounced in his seat in his excitement.

Tony had relatives - aunts and uncles and cousins - more than he could count. He didn't feel anything special about any of them, certainly not the awe that tinged Chris's voice when he spoke of his Uncle TC.

"Your Uncle TC?" It was obvious the other boy was bursting to tell him more, so Tony obliged him by asking the question.

"He was a helicopter pilot in the war." Chris's eyes shone as he talked about his Uncle, "he saved lots of soldiers."

Tony was quiet, not sure what to say. He had heard his parents talk about the war and they'd even talked about it in school a little, but he didn't know much. Fortunately, again Chris needed no encouragement to launch into his Uncle's exploits of bravery. Their breakfast was finished before Chris's story was.

Tony envied the other boy. He could plainly see that Chris and his mom didn't have a lot of money, but they were happy. He poked at his last bits of waffle, blinking away at the tears that suddenly sprang unwanted to his eyes.

Mrs. Brown saved him the embarrassment of having to explain to Chris the cause of his distress by bustling up at just that moment. "Now, you boys had better get moving or you're going to be late."

She held out a light jacket for her son, who shrugged into it with a noncommittal scowl. Tony grinned at his friend until she held up a similar jacket for him. He knew that the weather outside was more than warm enough without it, but he pulled on the jacket without a word. He couldn't help it, when her arms were around him, helping him on with the jacket, he gave her a quick squeeze of a hug.

She seemed as surprised by it as he was, "Why thank you, Tony, what was that for?"

His toes suddenly seemed much more interesting as he mumbled, "I just wanted to thank you for breakfast... and everything." He peered up at her shyly.

Her tender smile made a lump form in his throat and the tears prickled again, "You are so welcome, Tony," she whispered into his ear.

Then she stood and shooed them out, "Now you two better hurry." She followed them to the door as they emerged into the bright Hawaii sunshine, "Be sure and look both ways crossing the street," she called as they set out.

As soon as they were out of sight of his mom and the hotel, Chris took off his jacket and tied it around his waist. "My mom always thinks we're still back in Detroit," he explained.

Tony followed suit, the day really was too warm for the jacket, but there was no way he was going to turn down the woman's kind gesture. "Detroit?"

"Yeah, that's where we're from. My dad died, so we moved here to be closer to my Uncle TC." Chris's steps sped up.

Tony hurried to catch up with his new friend. "You dad died? I'm..." Tony had no idea what you said to someone whose dad had died.

"It's okay, Tony," Chris said, "nobody knows what to say when I tell them that, but I thought you should know. Somebody'll probably tell you today."

"How did he...? I mean, if you want to talk about it?"

"Die?" Chris threw himself down on the stone wall that ran along the sidewalk, Tony sat down beside him. "It was in the war. He and my Uncle TC were really good friends and they enlisted together."

Tony was silent, letting the other boy tell his story at his own pace.

"Mom says he was a hero," Chris scrubbed furiously at his eyes, dashing the tears away. "I miss him though, you know."

Tony nodded solemnly.

"I was little when he died, so I really didn't know him, I've just seen pictures of him and heard stories from my mom and Uncle TC and his friends, but sometimes at night, it's like I can hear him talking to me, telling me to be good." They were quiet a moment more, then Chris jumped to his feet.

"We've gotta get goin', we're gonna be late and then Uncle TC will yell at me!"

His mood fully restored, the two boys ran the rest of the way to the field where Chris's team practiced. They found the rest of the team assembled, waiting for Chris to arrive.

The other boys welcomed Tony eagerly and he reveled in the feeling of being a part of the group, just one of the gang. No one here knew or cared who his father was, Tony was accepted for himself. He grinned at the odd assortment of boys, trying to remember their names as Chris introduced them.

"That's Porter and he's our pitcher, even though he can't throw straight for nothing," the portly boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes just grinned at Chris taking no offense at his words.

The rest of the introductions flew by with Chris pointing here and there and Tony not sure what name went with which boy, "That's John and Jerry, they're twins and they're the catcher and the short stop," they weren't hard to figure out, "that's Petey, he's at first base 'cause he's left handed."

Tony tucked away the question of why that was important to ask later.

"That's Mary, she's second base," the kid Chris pointed at pulled off a cap to reveal a tumble of long dark hair.

"You got something to say about a girl playing second base?" She asked Tony with a growl when he looked surprised.

He shook his head quickly, taking a step away from the threatening girl.

"Leave him alone, Mary, he's alright," Chris stepped between the two, defending his friend. Without missing a beat, he continued his introductions, "And that's George and Oboe and Flute, they're the outfielders."

"Oboe and Flute?" Tony couldn't help asking.

"Their mom's make them take music lessons," Chris explained as the two boys scowled. "And I'm third base. So, what do you play?"

They all looked at him expectantly. Tony felt himself grow warm. "I... uhm... I haven't played much. Guess I don't really know." He gave a shrug like it wasn't a big deal, but it was.

He waited anxiously for the ridicule that was sure to follow. To his surprise there was none. Chris sized him up, looking him up and down. Then, picking up a ball, he gestured for Tony to follow him. Around them, the rest of the team took their places on the field.

Tony followed Chris to the center of the field. Porter took his place on the mound in the center.

"Show him a fastball, Porter," Chris instructed tossing the ball to Porter.

The other boy did as instructed as Tony watched closely.

Porter stood for a moment perfectly still, looking at the twin that was the catcher, Jerry.Or was it John? Tony couldn't remember.He made some motion with his hand andPorter gave a nod. Herocked back, then, pulling his arm back, he threw the ball with all his might.

Even so, the ball didn't go all that fast, nor all that straight. Which it seemed the rest of his teammates didn't mind telling him.

"Come on, Porter," Mary called from her place at 2nd base, "you gotta watch where you're throwing the ball."

There were more general grumbles from the rest of the team.

Porter didn't seem to mind the complaints, "None of the rest of them can do better," he whispered to Tony, "it's why they're not the pitcher."

The ball was thrown back and Chris handed it to Tony. He and Porter took a step back and left Tony in the center position all by himself.

Tony looked at the catcher who gave him an encouraging nod. He tossed the ball up once and caught it. It felt good in his hand, the weight of it was solid. He ran his hands over it, feeling the stitches in the ball. He studied the distance that had to be thrown and threw the ball up again, judging its weight. He remembered the game or two he'd been able to watch on television, recalling the pitchers and talk about fastballs. He gripped the ball and it felt right.

He took a deep breath and without further thought he rocked back on his heel and threw the ball. It whistled through the air and when the catcher caught it solidly in his glove he fell backwards into the dirt.

Tony looked over at Chris, "Did I do it right?" He asked with a grin.

Chris just nodded, but Porter came over to thump him on the back.

"That was the best pitch I ever saw," he told Tony. Tony was glad the other kid wasn't mad. It just felt so good to do something right the first time.

"That was some pitch." A voice from the side lines drew their attention.

All eyes turned to see the men standing watching them. Tony guessed the kids must know who they were from their reaction. Everyone abandoned their position on the field to surround the men.

Chris tugged Tony along with him, "It's my Uncle TC," he explained, "those other two guys are his friends, Mr. Magnum and Rick."

* * *

To be continued...

So now you know where the crossover is headed! Thanks for your reviews, it's very encouraging to hear your thoughts and comments.

We have a quiet moment or two before the action starts.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning flew by faster than Tony thought possible. He had a natural aptitude for the sport, or so Mr. Magnum said. The other kids didn't seem to mind at all when he took Tony aside to give him some pointers on pitching while TC and the other man, Rick, worked with the rest of the team.

Tony gloried in the attention. In his experience, most adults found fault with what he did, never praising him for the effort and hard work he put into things. Instead they chose to focus on the shortcomings and the places where he needed to work on improvement.

"You have a great arm,"Magnum told him as he showed Tony the correct way to grasp the ball. "Does your dad play catch with you at home?"

Tony's happiness came crashing down around him. "He's pretty busy," Tony shrugged, trying to pretend to himself that it didn't matter. "He doesn't have much time to spend playing catch."

Magnum had a piercing gaze, unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Tony felt like he could see right through him. Tony imagined that he could see that the elder Dinozzo would never consider playing 'catch' with his son. In fact Tony could never really remember his father spending any time with him that didn't involve his father's disapproving stare. They had never spent time like this, out in the sun with other kids, having fun.

"It's too bad,"Magnum said, Tony couldn't tell from his words or his tone what he was thinking, "a great kid like you, he should make time for you."

Tony felt a lump forming in his throat and he knew the tears weren't far behind, he had to change the subject soon or he was going to embarrass himself. It was then that a voice interrupted them.

"Well, well, well, would you look at this."

"Who knew Thomas Magnum could be all paternal, teaching a kid to pitch."

"Next thing you know, he's going to be joining the PTA and organizing bake sales."

The harsh tone was at odds with the words and Tony looked around to find that two men were standing a few feet away, watching them. They'd been so intent on what they were doing, that neither one of them had heard the men approach.

Tony didn't like them. He didn't know why. It was the same sense that let him know he could trust Mrs. Brown and Mr. Magnum. He just usually knew if he could trust people and he knew immediately that these two guys couldn't be trusted.

Magnum must have felt the same way. He took a step forward that put himself between Tony and the two men.

"You're right, I'm Thomas Magnum, but I don't believe I know who you are?"

Tony could hear the sudden steel in Magnum's voice. Behind them the shouts and laughter from the rest of the team could be heard.

"You may not know us, Magnum, but our employer knows you and he's very eager to meet you," the man drew back his coat so that they could see the holster and gun hidden beneath the coat.

Tony's mouth was suddenly dry, he could feel his heart pounding and his knees suddenly felt like they were made of jelly. He tried not to make a move, he didn't want to remind the men that he stood there behind Magnum.

"Really, guys, this is a bad time," although his tone was light, Tony could feel Magnum's body tense in preparation for some sort of action.

The other men must have sensed it, too. The one who had showed them his gun stepped forward and drove his fist into Magnum's stomach, hard. Magnum doubled over with a surprised grunt.He was back up quickly with his fist drawn back, ready to defend himself and Tony. As fast as he was, the second man was faster. He stepped around Magnum and grabbed Tony by the arm. He pulled him back, away from the protection afforded by Magnum.

Tony could still hear the shouts of the kids as they practiced the drills set them by TC and Rick. It seemed wrong somehow that they couldn't tell that something was wrong. The place where he and Magnum stood was still except for the pounding of his heart and Magnum's pained breathing.

Tony tugged on his arm, trying to break free. The man shook him, hissing at Magnum, "Another move from either of you and I'll shoot the kid."

"You wouldn't shoot a…" Magnum began.

He got no further when the barrel of the man's weapon was shoved to Tony's head. His whole world narrowed and focused on that point. Tony could feel the barrel, cold and heavy against his skin. He could feel the bite of the metal where it was pressed into his temple

Would he feel it when it fired and shot through his brain? Would he know that he was dead? Would his parents find out what had happened to him? Would they even care? The thoughts whirled around him, when he heard Magnum speak again.

"Don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want, just leave the kid alone."

"That's more like it," the man said, satisfaction evident in his voice.

Tony felt the gun ease back, it didn't bit into his flesh anymore, but he could still feel it, pressing against his back. The weight of it was solid and real.

"Now," the man continued, "we're all going to walk quietly to the car. We're going to get into it and drive away." He gave Tony a small shake as if to emphasize his point. "There will be no trouble. You will not alert your friends in any way or the kid will pay. Do you understand, Magnum?"

Tony watched, his eyes wide with fright as Magnum sized up the men. He could almost hear Magnum's thoughts as he took in the situation and his chance of getting himself and Tony out without harm. He held himself still, poised to do whatever he needed to do to help the other man. He could read the 'not yet' in Magnum's eyes as he turned to their captors.

"I'll go with you, but leave the kid out of it. He's not part of whatever this is."

"There's where you're wrong. The kid is our guarantee of your good behavior. You step out of line just a little bit and the kid pays the price."

Tony could see Magnum had known that was going to be the outcome, but he gave Tony a 'I had to try' glance. Tony was glad they wouldn't let him go. Whatever happened, he wanted to be there to help Magnum.

Tony could also see the fire burning in Magnum's eyes. There might be nothing he could do at the moment, but Magnum would pick his time and place and the two men were going to be so sorry.

Tony just hoped he'd be there to see it.

The men didn't realize the danger they were in, though. They thought they were the ones still in charge. He thought he might be losing it a little, because he almost laughed at them. Then he saw Magnum looking at him. Tony gained a measure of control from Magnum's steady gaze. He could also read Magnum's promise that he intended to get them both safely out of the situation.

Tony gave a minute nod of his head that he understood. Magnum's smile of approval warmed him.

If they saw the silent exchange, the two men gave no sign of it. The man holding Tony's arm marched him to the car. It sat just a few feet away, parked at the curb. It was a black, featureless, car - a car no one would remember or comment on. Opening the passenger door, the man motioned for Tony to climb into the front seat. Once Tony was settled, he slammed the door and climbed in behind him.

Tony was certain that the gun was still pointed at him. Even though it was no longer pressed into his flesh and he couldn't even see it, he could feel its presence like the monster in the closet that one of their maids told him about. It waited for bad little boys to fall asleep, she had said, then it would come out to punish them. He'd slept with a night light ever since that day.

Magnum climbed into the driver's seat beside him. Surreptitiously he gave Tony's hand a squeeze when he picked up the keys one of the men had thrown between them. Once again it gave Tony a feeling of steadiness. Magnum wasn't going to let anything bad happen to either of them.

The second man climbed into the car behind Magnum, "Just start the car nice and easy," he instructed tersely. "We wouldn't want your friends to think that there was a problem, now would we?"

Tony shivered at the coldness he heard in the man's voice.

"It would be a shame if someone were to get hurt because you did something stupid, wouldn't it, Magnum?"

Tony thought that the men would probably like that a lot, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He thought he should probably do everything he could so that the men would forget he was still with them.

Magnum didn't say a word either. He inserted the key in the ignition and started the car. Smoothly he put it in gear and applied a little gas. They slid out of the parking space like a shadow, unnoticed and unseen.

Tony sat quietly, watching through the glass. Rick and TC had finished with the drills. They'd sent the team to their places on the field and the players were taking turns hitting the ball and running the bases. As they drove slowly by, it was Chris's turn at the plate.

He swung the bat a time or two to get the feel for it. He nodded to indicate to his uncle that he was ready. TC threw the ball, a perfect pitch over the plate. Tony watched as Chris swung and connected solidly. The ball flew high over the heads of his cheering teammates soaring towards the outfield. Chris tore out, running the bases as fast as his legs would carry him.

Mary dropped back and back and back, and still the ball soared on.

Chris rounded first and headed for second, waved on by Rick. Tony grinned despite the gun and the men and the bad situation. They all looked so happy, they were having such a good time, and he was happy for them.

At last the ball would fly no further and it came to the ground with a rush. Try as she might, Mary didn't catch it. It came to rest in the grass just a few feet from where she stood. She scooped the ball up and threw it with all her might to the third baseman.

She was too late. Chris had already tagged third and was on his way home. Oboe had dropped down to cover the base, since it was Chris who was batting. He caught the ball and threw it home.

Tony's angle was bad, so he couldn't really see if Chris was safe or not. In his mind's eye, though, he could see the scene and Chris was safe at home.

As they drove on, Tony watched until he could no longer see his friends and the park faded from sight. All that was left was the car and the two men and Magnum at his side and the Hawaiin countryside rushing past the window..

* * *

TBC... 

A/N: Sorry, it took so long to update. Tuesday's episdoe caught me by suprise and I even considered reworking this. But I really like where it's going and I like the characters I'm playing with, so I will leave it. I guess this story has just become an Alternate Universe story!

Thanks so much for the reviews and everyone who's following along, you make my muse happy!


	6. Chapter 6

The bad guys in the back seat gave Magnum directions from time to time as they drove, but the air in the car was mainly quiet. Tony sat silently, staring out the window at the Hawaiian landscape that streamed past his window. In the entire week that he'd been on the island of Maui, this was the most he'd seen of it.

The road they were on afforded an excellent view of the ocean. It was the bluest water he had ever seen. There were boats on the water, families out enjoying the beautiful day. Tony longed to be swimming in the ocean, exploring. He'd wanted to take scuba lessons and go snorkeling.

He'd been so excited when his father told him he was bringing Tony with him to Maui. He visited the library and read everything he could find about the island. He even called a travel agency and requested brochures, many of which he left in strategic places around their house hoping his father would see them. Now he wasn't sure why he'd bothered. Not only had the trip not turned out as he wanted, it was worse than he expected.

His family was never going to be what he needed them to be. His father and mother weren't interested in Tony Dinozzo. They didn't care that he was good at math or liked to read mysteries. All they wanted was for him to become what they wanted – Anthony Dinozzo, Jr., a mirror to reflect his father's brilliance. He might even have tried to please them, if he just knew who that person was.

Leaning against the cool glass, he closed his eyes, shutting out the bright sunny day that seemed to mock his dark mood. If he died, would they ever know what happened to him? A small bitter part of him thought they probably wouldn't even care.

The slowing of the car caught his attention and Tony opened his eyes to find they were pulling off the paved road onto a gravel road that disappeared into tall trees and lush vegetation. Magnum's hands were clenched on the steering wheel. He slid a glance to Tony and caught his eye, he seemed to say silently 'be ready for anything.' Where ever they were going, they were getting close.

They drove down the road for what felt like forever, Tony had long since lost all sense of time. He didn't know if it was an hour since they'd been taken or just minutes had passed. He'd tried to keep track of their route, to give himself something to occupy his mind rather than the morbid thoughts of death that kept circling there, but it was too complicated and he had no clear idea of the island in his head, so he finally gave that up.

Tony saw Magnum's eyes narrow as they cleared the line of trees and a house appeared. It was a huge house, maybe it had been a plantation once, Tony had read about them in his research. Magnum pulled the car up in front of the house and parked it. He sat with his hands on the wheel, waiting for instructions from their captors. For a moment there was silence in the car, then the man behind him poked Tony through the seat.

"Alright, get out, nice and easy," he instructed.

Tony did as he was told, slamming the door behind him. Before he had a chance to think or act, he was grabbed, his arm jerked up painfully and marched around to where Magnum and his captor stood waiting.

"Hey, you don't have to hurt him," Magnum spat, "we're doing what you want."

"Don't tell us what to do," the man at Magnum's side growled before punching Magnum in the stomach again.

This time Magnum stayed down for a moment, one arm wrapped protectively around his middle, and the two men exchanged satisfied glances.

"Knew he wasn't as tough as the boss said," one of them commented with a satisfied smirk.

Neither one of the men were prepared when Magnum whirled. He hit the man holding Tony's arm. For a brief second the man loosened his grasp and Tony jerked himself free.

"Run, Tony," Magnum shouted as the man behind him brought both hands crashing down on top of his head.

Tony wasted no time, he sprinted off into the trees. Realizing his mistake, the first man reached out to catch him. Instead of Tony, he got a handful of the jacket that was still tied around Tony's waist. It came away in his hand as the boy disappeared into the thick foliage around the house.

"Shit!" Tony heard explosively from behind him. "You come back here, you damn little brat."

Ignoring the shouts, Tony crashed further into the foliage desperately looking for somewhere he could hide. As he ran all he could remember was the image of Magnum as he lay unconscious on the ground, a thin trickle of blood running down his face where the other man had hit him.

He paused briefly as he heard the other man call his comrade back, "Help me with Magnum, we'll get the kid later. Where's he going to go?" The man must have thought that was funny because he laughed, a cold booming sound that caused Tony to run faster.

Tony ran as fast as he could, pushing through the trees and foliage that grew tall around him. He tripped and fell, the ground seeming to reach out and grab at his arms and legs until his arms and face were covered in a myriad of small scratches, but he didn't stop, he couldn't. He picked himself up, and kept moving. He didn't stop when he could no longer see the house behind him. Even though he knew he had to stop and figure where he was and what he was going to do, he was afraid that the minute he stopped the men were going to find him and drag him back.

He found a hollow where a tree had fallen; there was a shallow space under it, just the size for a small boy to hide in and catch his breath. Pressing himself into the hollow, he sucked in great gasps of breath, hoping it would quiet the loud thrumming of his heart. He had no idea when the men would come looking for him. They could be out even now, searching for him. He imagined the men could find him just from his heart's frenzied rhythm, it sounded loud in his ears drowning out the sounds of nature around him.

At last his breathing began to slow and his pulse returned to something resembling a normal pace.Still there was no sign of anyone looking for him. Frantically he tried to think what he was supposed to do. He knew that if he was going to escape, get back to the road and find help for Magnum, he had to do it now before a search was mounted for him. He wouldn't be able to evade a search party for long, he was certain of that.

Tony wasn't dumb, he knew that the men and their boss were going to hurt him to get Magnum to do what they wanted, and that what they wanted was bad. But he couldn't bring himself to abandon an injured Magnum, even when he knew that was what Magnum himself wanted, he'd been injured to insure Tony's escape.

Resolutely, Tony crawled out of his hiding place trying to be as quiet as possible. He could see the path where he had crashed through the undergrowth. It was a clear path to him. Even a kid would be able to find him using the path he'd made.

He looked into the forest of trees ahead of him. He could make it through them he knew, get back to the road and maybe find help for himself and Magnum. Maybe Magnum's friends were already out looking for them. For just a moment Tony imagined himself showing up back at the house to rescue Magnum with TC, Rick and the police at his back. But it was a brief fantasy. He was good at math, he could figure the odds of that particular fantasy actually coming true. No, he needed a better plan.

He needed to do something that the bad guys wouldn't expect him to do. He was just a little kid. No one would expect him to go back to the house and try to rescue Magnum himself. Sure Magnum had told him to run, but Magnum wasn't here now and Tony had to make his own decisions.

In the end Tony knew he had to go back. It just struck him as wrong to leave Magnum behind. He somehow knew that the man wouldn't leave him, no matter the circumstances. It didn't matter to Tony that he was a kid and Magnum was a grown man committed to his safety. He had to go back and find some way to help Magnum.

He stood a moment longer knowing that his time was running out to do anything. Soon the bad men would be out looking for him. They'd probably have dogs or heat sensors or something like that, bad guys always did, and Tony would never be able to evade them then. He had to make his decision.

He glanced back once into the trees, he couldquite clearly see the path to his freedom. Then, without another thought, he turned his back on it.Carefully he made his way back towards the house and Magnum. He had to find out what had happened to Magnum and rescue him if he could.

It was what Magnum would do for him.

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for the reviews, you keep the muse happy! And hey, if you're just reading, that's okay, too ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Tony made his way back to the house, creeping carefully through the brush. There was still no sign of pursuit, but he took no chances. He remained as hidden as he could, moving through the brush as quietly as he could, setting his feet carefully, trying to leave no signs of his progress back to the house. Even though, so far, there was sign that anyone was actually looking for him, he didn't want to give anyone any clues as to where he was.

It wasn't until he was in sight of the house itself that he saw men leave the house – a half dozen big burly men. They scattered into the growth around the house. Six men to find a little boy, it made him grin.

Once the men disappeared from his sight, he scrambled across the drive using the car to remain hidden from anyone watching from the house. He paused a second to see if anyone else was going to come out of the house. While everything remained quiet from the house, behind him he could hear the men shouting at one another as they looked for him. He knew that any minute one of them could emerge from the trees and they would see him where he was crouched down by the car.

Taking a deep breath, he made a break for the front door. The rocks rattled under his feet, but it wasn't enough noise to alert the men searching for him. They were making enough racket of their own, it would be sure to drown out any small noises he might make. It wasn't until his hand was on the knob of the front door that it occurred to him that it might be locked. Before he even had time to worry about it, the door opened and he slid inside.

His luck was holding as there was no one inside to greet him. He shut the door and pressed himself against the wall, trying to decide what to do next. The hall was cool and dark after the bright sunshine outside. He blinked as he scoped out the place, listening for clues, hoping he might hear something to help him know what to do next.

The foyer of the house was two stories with a polished wooden staircase that swept gracefully up to the second floor. As he stood there in the dim interior of the foyer he could hear shouts from the second floor and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Tony was halfway up the stairs before he even thought about it. If anyone came through the front door or onto the landing they would see him on the stairs, but it was too late to do anything about it now. He continued cautiously up the stairs, testing each one before he put his weight on it. They had a similar staircase at home and he knew all of its creaks in order to sneak down it and escape the house. This one was no different.

Soon enough he was at the top of the staircase without alerting anyone else in the house to his presence. He listened again, seeking the source of the noise he heard. He was certain that it was where he would find Magnum.

It didn't take him long to locate the room where Magnum was being held. Tony stood outside the closed doors and clenched his fists in anger as he listened to the men in the room as they hit Magnum again and again. He was so intent that he almost didn't hear the step on the stairs. A particularly loud creak altered him to the danger. Desperately he cast around for a place where he could hide.

His gaze fell on a chair sitting a few steps away. It was an ornate chair of the type that his mother would love and would never allow him to actually sit on. Underneath it was a space just big enough for a small boy to wriggle into.

He barely made it before a tall imposing figure appeared at the top of the staircase. The man had an air of authority about him that reminded Tony of his father. The man was used to being instantly obeyed, he would brook no disrespect. The gray at his temples was the only sign of age about the man, he stood tall and straight with no hint of a stoop in his shoulders.

The man's steely gaze swept the hallway as if he sensed Tony's presence there. Tony pressed himself into his hiding place, barely daring to breath afraid that the man might be able to hear him. The whole house was quiet, even the shouting had stopped, while the man searched the hallway with his gaze.

At last he must have been satisfied with what he saw as he moved down the hall. Tony felt the air move as he moved past his hiding space and into the room where Magnum was being held. Tony couldn't believe his luck when the man left the door open behind him.

The men in the room were intent on Magnum's bruised and bloody form. No one noticed when Tony slid into the room and found a hiding place where he could still see and hear everything that happened to Magnum. His friend was tied to a chair in the center of the room. It looked like the ropes around his body tying him to the chair were the only thing holding him upright.

Magnum was a mess with cuts on his face that dripped blood. One eye was swollen shut and the other was bloodshot and drooping. It was hard for him to hold up his head, it kept dropping forward onto to his chest. But he raised it defiantly looking the newcomer in the eye.

"So many things are coming clearer now, Mr. Pearson," Magnum said. It must have been difficult for him to talk as swollen as his mouth was, but he spoke slowly and clearly so they understood every word.

The man pulled up a chair and sat down opposite his captive. He stayed a few feet from Magnum, perhaps he was afraid that Magnum would try to attack him even though he was tied down. Or maybe he just didn't want to get blood on his suit. Tony couldn't tell.

In any case, he surveyed Magnum coolly, taking his time to answer, "I'm glad you know who I am, it will make things simpler. Where is the boy?"

Magnum laughed weakly, licking his cracked and bleeding lips before answering, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

Both of the men from the car were in the room. One of them hit him hard with his fist, the sound made Tony wince. He wanted to fly out of his hiding place and hit the man who was hurting Magnum, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. The best thing he could do for Magnum now was to stay hidden until the men left and then figure out a way to free him from his bonds.

It didn't mean that it wasn't the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

He gritted his teeth as he continued watching.

"Stop that," the man in charge said sharply. "Let us be reasonable, Mr. Magnum, you can help me and I can help you."

Magnum shook his head, "Sorry, no can do. I have a feeling I know what you want, and I can't do it. You know what your son did."

"Now, Mr. Magnum, don't be so hasty, just listen to what I have to say. It could be in your best interest..." he paused making sure he had Magnum's attention, "and the boy's. You wouldn't want the death of the boy on your head, now would you?"

Tony shivered a little when he realized the man was talking about him. He knew that they were going to use him to get Magnum to do what they wanted, but having his suspicion confirmed threw him. He pressed himself deeper into his hiding place.

"You aren't going to hurt the kid because you know you'd never get any cooperation out of me," Magnum said. His eyes flashed fire even now as beaten as he was. It gave Tony a little courage back. Magnum would take care of him.

"Besides you haven't been able to find the kid, have you?" Satisfaction tinged Magnum's voice.

"We'll find him," the man said. Assurance was in his tone. "This estate is surrounded by a state-of-the-art security system. I assure you that a child is not going to be able to escape from me. And I would hate to see anything happen to him. Why don't you just agree to what I want, then you can be sure of his safety once he's caught. My men are so... eager to please."

Magnum took a breath and shifted in the chair, "Just for clarity's sake, why don't you tell me just exactly what it is you want?"

"You are the key witness in this... matter that my son is mixed up in. If you were to change your testimony, the prosecution's case would just vanish."

Tony thought Magnum was going to explode he was so angry. It took him a minute of breathing before he could even answer.

"This 'matter' was treason, Mr. Pearson. Your son sold secrets to the other side. Secrets that cost the lives of soldiers and innocent civilians..."

Mr. Pearson waved a dismissive hand, "Oh, come now, was anyone over there innocent, Mr. Magnum? Surely you would know better than anyone."

"I'm not going to argue politics with you, Mr. Pearson. But surely you've got to know that the Navy is never going to buy that I've changed my story."

"You're a smart man, Mr. Magnum, you'll get them to believe you."

"Even if I could, I wouldn't do that. Your son is a traitor."

Tony saw the man, Mr. Pearson, draw back his hand and hit Magnum himself this time, full on. Magnum's head snapped to the side and Tony heard the snap of his teeth. Tony swallowed and tried to keep from throwing himself on the man.

"A traitor? In a war we shouldn't be fighting? You will not speak of my son like that. And I won't see him go to jail for this."

"Whatever." Magnum licked the blood out of the corner of his mouth. Tony didn't think he could really see anymore, both eyes were now swollen nearly shut, but he kept his head turned in the direction that Mr. Pearson's voice came from, giving the illusion that he could see the man. "I won't be changing my testimony."

"You'll be the one who has to tell another father that you've killed his son then, Mr. Magnum. You think about it. And think about this..."

One of the men from the car drew out a case which he opened. Knives lay inside. Nestled into black velvet, they caught the light and glimmered.

"When I come back, I'm going to have the boy with me. And he'll be the one to pay for your unwillingness to cooperate." With that Mr. Pearson stood. He motioned for the other two men to leave. He followed them from the room.

Tony was alone with Magnum.

He waited just a moment to make sure that no one was going to come back in. When he heard their footsteps disappear down the hall, he slid out of his hiding place and approached Magnum.

He didn't look good. His eyes were shut and his chin rested on his chest. Tony knew they had to work fast, they didn't have much time before the men were going to be back.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

"Mr. Magnum?" Tony said softly, afraid that the men might still be within earshot.

Magnum's good eye cracked open at the sound of his voice. For a second he didn't say or do anything, just peered at Tony. Then he closed his eye tightly and opened it again to squint at Tony.

"Tony? Didn't I tell you to run?" He didn't sound angry, just a little puzzled about why the boy wasstanding there in front of him.

"Well, yeah, but I couldn't just leave you here," Tony said simply, like thatshould explain it all.

"What am I going to tell your parents when they ask me why you're dead?" Magnum asked in exasperation, blinking at him, waiting for an answer.

Tony didn't want to get into the fact that his parents wouldn't care if he died, so he changed the subject, "We've got to get out of here before the bad guys come back," he said.

Tony was pretty sure that Magnum knew he was changing the subject, but he let it go and nodded, wincing as the movement caused him pain, "Yes, we do. I was working on that."

It had looked to him that Magnum was pretty well stuck, butTony decided it probably wasn't a good idea to mention that. He swept the room with his gaze trying to figure out how best to help.

"Tony?"

Not seeing anything useful, he turned back to Magnum expectantly. The older man gave a little nod at the case still sitting on the table, the knives inside gleaming.

"Do you think you can use one of those to cut my hands loose?" he asked Tony softly.

Tony gulped at the thought of picking up one of the wicked-looking knives. They fascinated him in a morbid sort of way. And, now that the suggestion had been made, they seemed to fill his vision. They beckoned to him, drawing him forward towards them. He ran a hand across one of the hilts, it was wooden and smooth under his fingertips. He could just imagine what one of those knives could do, what wounds they would inflict; if the bad men came back and found him there, what they would with them.

The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach threatened to rise. He gulped again, trying to push it back down, his gaze fastened on the knives.

"Tony?" Magnum's call brought him back to the urgency of the situation.

He curled his fingers around one of the knives and picked it up. It felt large and clumsy in his small hand. He almost dropped it, catching it with his left hand, cutting across the palm of his hand. The blood welled immediately, dropping in a steady trickle of crimson onto the hard wood floor.

Taking a firmer hold onto the knife, he rubbed his bloody palm against his jeans and stuck his wounded hand into his pocket before he moved back to Magnum's side. Already the wound was beginning to throb and the fear in his stomach was beginning to churn. He ignored both as best he could while he studied Magnum's bonds, trying to figure out the best way to free him.

The bad guys had used duct tape to secure Magnum to the arms of the wooden chair, a match to the one sitting in the hallway. Idly it came to him that his mom would be so mad at the scuffs and the blood now marring it. He pushed the thought away, angry that he was letting himself get distracted when he had a job that needed to be done. The bad guys had bound Magnum tightly and Tony was going to have to be careful to cut the bonds with the large, unwieldy knife or he was going to hurt his friend.

Magnum must have seen his reluctance to start. "You can do it, Tony," he said encouragingly as Tony slid the knife slowly into a little space between tape and chair and bare human flesh. He worked gently at the tape, but the knife was so sharp. Tony was aghast when he slipped as the knife cut faster through the layers of tape than he had anticipated and the blade pierced Magnum's skin. As with his own hand, a line of red sprang up in the blade's wake.

"It's okay, Tony," Magnum assured him. "It's not deep. Keep going."

Tony backed away a little. "I'm going to hurt you," he objected. He didn't like the way his voice was shaky and weak.

"Hey, you can't do anything worse than the bad guys already did. You've got to hurry, we don't have much time."

Tony knew he was right. The bad guys could come back at any time and he had to have Magnum freeso they could begone by then. His good hand was trembling now, but he laid the knife against the tape again. He realized that he needed to use his other hand to steady it. He tookhiswounded hand outof his pocket. It was still bleeding, but there was nothing he could do, he needed both hands if he wasn't going to hurt Magnum again.

With both hands on the hilt, Tony had better control of the knife and he was able to keep it from moving too quickly while he worked on the tape. He knew that it would have taken Magnum only half a second to cut himself loose, but he was a kid. And he was afraid of hurting the man. He had to be careful. But he also had to hurry because they didn't know when the bad guys were going to come back.

"It's alright, Tony, take your time." Magnum must have known how nervous he was, but he didn't sound worried at all. In fact, he sounded like he trusted Tony. Which was a new experience. Not many people had trusted him in his life. He thought he liked it, he just wished he could find that out in less stressful circumstances.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the tape parted. The bad guys must have used a whole role of the grey tape, they were taking no chances that their prisoner was going to get loose. It seemed to Tony that it took forever, and his fingers were slick with his own blood by the time he finished, but finally the last strands of the grey sticky stuff holding Magnum's right arm captive was cut and Tony pulled it away. Magnum winced as the tape also pulled away arm hairs, but he didn't complain.

Awkwardly he hugged Tony, "You did good," he assured him. Taking the knife from Tony's slack fingers, he finished cutting himself free. His first item of business once he was free was to inspect Tony's own cut.

It was deep, blood still welled from it and the throbbing was getting worse.

"This is going to need stitches," Magnum mused, almost to himself. "Your parents are going to be so pissed at me."

Tony was beginning to feel detached from the whole thing, as if he were watching on television as Magnum cut off a piece of his shirt to wrap tightly around Tony's hand. Tony winced a little as it pressed into his palm, but he didn't complain. If Magnum could endure pain, so could he. Then Magnum used the duct tape that he had so recently been bound with to secure it firmly in place around his hand. "That'll have to hold you until I can get you to the hospital."

Tony just nodded, wondering what was going to hold Magnum together until they got to the hospital, but he didn't ask because Magnum was already moving away. Tony just stood, holding his wounded hand close, as Magnum checked out the room trying to find them a way out.

* * *

I am always suprised at how a story grows. I mean this has to end soon, right? Tony was only missing for two days! 

Anyway, to be continued...

Comments and reviews are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony watched, unmoving, as Magnum flicked back the curtains at the window and then moved to listen intently at the door. It all seemed farther and farther away to Tony as his hand began to really hurt. He'd never really felt anything to compare. He'd lived a sheltered and secure life and had never been sick that he could recall, so the pain was a new experience for him. His whole world was centered on his hand as the pain began to throb in time with the frightened beating of his heart.

Until he felt a gentle shake on his shoulder.

"Tony?" Tony could hear the concern in Magnum's voice and it warmed him, made the pain not so bad somehow. "Stay with me," he said.

Tony nodded, "I'll do my best," he promised.

Magnum smiled at him, "That's all I can ask. So far your best has been pretty darn good. Now, I need to tell you some things," his voice was rich with the urgency. Tony did his best to push the pain and panic away and listen to him. It helped, just concentrating on something else, it made the pain recede a little more.

"We can't go out the way you came in," Magnum nodded toward the door from the hallway, "because the goon squad could be out there guarding the door, or someplace close. I don't think the window has an alarm on it, but it's pretty steep down the side of the house, and I don't think you're going to be able to climb with your hand in the shape that it's in."

Tony started to object, he could do whatever he had to do, but Magnum stopped him.

"Don't talk, just listen to me. I'm going to carry you down on my back."

"But you're hurt," Tony did manage to get his objection in this time.

"You have to trust me, Tony, I'm not hurt too bad, I get beat up every morning before breakfast just to stay in shape, so I know I'm okay."

It brought a smile to Tony's lips as Magnum continued, "Now I've carried grown men like this, so a kid like you will be nothing. Do you trust me?" Magnum's voice was solemn.

Tony nodded, just as solemnly, he would trust Magnum with his life, he realized. And he probably was.

"Good boy." Magnum gripped his shoulder tightly for a second.

It helped in so many ways. The contact gave Tony strength and helped to keep him in the room. Despite trying his best to pay attention and do what Magnum needed him to do, he was beginning to feel light and floaty. He was a little afraid his head was going to come away from his body and float away. Even the pain in his hand was beginning to feel like it belonged to someone else.

Magnum kept his hand on Tony's shoulder as he led him to the window, guiding him to a spot next to the window where he could keep an eye on the boy as he worked. It also happened to be behind the curve of a chair, Tony saw. If someone came through the door, they wouldn't see him right away.

"Now, Tony, I'm going to climb out first," Magnum told him. "I'll let you know as soon as I'm ready. Okay?" He waited for Tony's nod before he slid the window up. Tony watched as he disappeared through the window. He was gone for only a moment when he popped his head back in. "Now you," he said.

Tony studied the situation only a second. The window sill was pretty high, so he turned the chair and clambered onto the chair and then onto the sill. As he climbed outside, he made the mistake of looking down. The house was built on the side of a cliff and so, while he was on the second floor of the house, down was a long way down and ended with blue water and a rocky shore. Tony clutched at Magnum's arm with his good hand.

"Don't look down," Magnum told him just a second too late. He didn't try to hurry Tony, he let him take all the time he needed although their need to be away was urgent. Magnum perched on the window precariously so that Tony could climb onto his back, his legs locked around Magnum's waist, his arms wrapped around Magnum's neck with his right hand locked around his left wrist tightly.

Once he was secure and Magnum began to move, Tony couldn't help it, he looked down again. It seemed even further this time and he pressed himself against Magnum's back as the man began a slow lateral descent of the house. From their height, Tony could see a lot of cliff, but he could also see where the land sloped gently down and met the water. There was a small dock with a power boat moored next to it.

Because of the way the house was built they had to climb along the second floor to the side of the house before they could climb down and get to solid ground. At first Tony thought they were going to get away undetected as Magnum continued to move steadily away from the window they had escaped from. He moved slowly, testing each handhold and foothold for soundness before trusting their weight to it. They had nearly made it to the far edge when Tony heard a shout.

Looking back in the direction they had come from, he could see one of the bad guys leaning out the window, climbing out to follow them. He was shouting at someone inside.

Their time was up. Magnum began to move faster, with more urgency.

Even so, he got all the way to the ground before anyone gave serious pursuit. Tony was never so glad to feel solid ground under his feet. Magnum didn't give him time to appreciate it before scooping him up under an arm and making a dash, not for the tree line that Tony remembered, but towards the dock.

By this time one of the men had emerged from the house. Tony could hear his shouts as he called to the rest of the men who were out searching for him. He couldn't really see anything behind them because of the way Magnum was carrying him, but he could hear the confusion.

Magnum was fast and they were nearing the boat. Tony thought they were going to make it away when the sound of the confusion resolved into gunfire as the man realized that his captives were getting away.

Then they'd made it to the boat and Magnum deposited him inside.

"Stay down," was his terse order as Magnum threw off the lines that attached the boat to the dock.

The gunshots were getting closer.

Tony peaked over the edge of the boat. He could see that the man who had followed them out of the house was pounding down the dock towards them.

"Magnum!" he cried in fear and warning.

Magnum was bent down at the back of the boat and didn't see the man. Magnum stood at Tony's cry, diving into the water just as the man fired at him. Tony couldn't see if he'd been hit or not. The man ran to the edge of the dock, intent on finishing him off.

Tony clambered out of the boat as fast as he could. The man was paying him no attention, he continued firing into the water where Magnum had disappeared. He obviously thought that kids were no threat. Tony intended to prove him wrong. He got a running start and flung himself at the man, hitting him with his good shoulder.

The man turned a little, surprised to see him there. He flailed a moment, windmilling with his arms trying to regain his balance, before going over the edge into the water himself. Magnum chose that moment to reappear, surfacing right next to the man. He didn't give the man a chance to recover before driving a watery fist into his face. The man went down like a stone. Tony thought Magnum was going to let him go and sink into the water, instead he drug the unconscious man with him as he pulled himself out of the water and back onto the dock.

Tony glanced back at the house anxiously. The other men, hearing the shots, had finally emerged from the trees and were headed for the dock. They were running out of time.

"Mr. Magnum," Tony pointed to where the men were rapidly gaining ground.

"I see them," he said, "get back in the boat. We're getting out of here."

Tony threw himself back into the boat, Magnum climbing in beside him. Taking the wheel, Magnum pressed a button and the boat purred to life. They slid away from the dock just as the other men pounded down the dock. Tony ducked down as the air was peppered with shots.

It seemed like they were going to make it. Tony was sure they had made their getaway this time when one of the shots aimed in their direction hit the boat.. Tony could smell the acrid scent of gasoline as Magnum picked him up and bodily threw him in the water before plunging after him.

Behind them, the boat blew up. The resultant shock wave washed over them as the explosion filled the water around them with flaming debris.

* * *

And the adventure continues... 


	10. Chapter 10

Tony found himself floundering in the water. It wasn't that he didn't know how to swim, but the water was choppy and filled with debris. He was completely clothed and his wet jeans and tennis shoes were dragging him down. Everything was bobbing and the water was slapping him in the face.

He felt the water close over his head and he beat his way to the surface feebly, but he was breathing in the water now. He slid under the water again. He held his breath as he managed to get his tennis shoes off. He tried kicking with his feet then, but he no longer knew which way was up. Panic was setting in and he couldn't take the deep breath he longed to take, to try and calm himself down.

He peered around to get his bearings, the water around him was clear. He realized he could see the sun sparkling on the surface and the bits of the boat as it floated up there. But nowhere could Tony see Magnum. Desperately he kicked with his feet, trying to make it back to the surface of the water.

By now his lungs were burning with the desperate need to breath, it matched the burning in his hand. His bandage was coming undone in the water and the wound was bleeding again, staining the water a faint, pinkish red. Around him the world was beginning to go grey and he didn't know what to do. He needed to breath, his whole body ached with the need to breath, but he couldn't. He hadn't made it to the surface yet.

Lethargy stole over his body and it wasn't worth the effort to make it to the surface anymore. Maybe, if he shut his eyes, when he woke up he'd back at the hotel asleep in his bed. He would wake to find the entire day had been just a dream.

Panicked he opened his eyes then. He didn't want it to be a dream. He liked Chris and Magnum and Mrs. Brown. They were the only people in his life who had ever treated him like he mattered. And if meant he was going to die, at least there would be people who might notice when he was no longer there.

He kicked again,trying once more to reach the surface. But it was just too far away, he'd sank too far in the water, he wasn't going to make it alone. And he had to breath, his body could no longer be denied the need to breath.

Just as he thought it was the end, he was going to have to breath and he'd drown, he felt a hand grip his. It was a strong, sure hand that pulled him inexorably to the surface. As they broke into the sunshine, Tony burst into a fit of coughing that shook him, expelling the air that he so desperately need. But the hand that had pulled him to the surface, pulled the boy into his chest and held him firmly as he coughed and spewed out all of the water he'd already swallowed. Finally the water was gone and he could suck in a breath – one and then another.

"That's it, Tony," he heard soothingly the entire time, "get it out. I've got you. Just get it all out. It'll be alright." The litany calmed and soothed him, and the arms held him tight until at last he could breath normally again, bobbing there in the water with Magnum.

The coughing spell left him weak. He leaned into Magnum and closed his eyes. He let the other man hold him up while he enjoyed the ability to just breath again. All around them was quiet, all he could hear was the lap of the water and Magnum's hear beating. It was the safest he'd ever felt in his life.

"Tony?" Magnum gave him as much time as he could. Tony knew they couldn't waste time, their peril hadn't ended with the boat blowing up. The men were still after Magnum and him, too. They had to find help and quickly.

"I'm okay," Tony rasped. His throat hurt now and his lungs ached, but he could deal with it, he had to.

"Sure you are."

Tony could hear the smile in Magnum's voice. He didn't push the issue though, probably because there wasn't much that he could do about it in the middle of the ocean.

"We've got to put some distance between us and Pearson," Magnum continued. "It's not going to take him long to get another boat and come after us. Our only hope will be if someone spotted the explosion from the air, maybe they'll come look for us."

"What about Mr. TC? Won't he notice that you're gone?" It burned his throat to talk, but Tony needed to feel like he was helping too.

"I really don't know, Tony. Yeah, sure, they're going to notice that we're gone, but I'm not sure they'll know where to look for us. So we have to do what we can to help ourselves until they can get here."

It sounded like something important to remember, Tony filed the words away where he could think about them later.

He and Magnum were silent a moment, just floating in the water. Tony took in the endless water around them, the shoreline seemed a long, long way away. He swam laps in his pool at home, but the ocean was different: there was waves that kept slapping at them; he kept swallowing water no matter how hard he tried not to; and, as far as he could tell, the bottom was nowhere to be found.

He was already tired, he wasn't sure how far he could get, but he gamely smiled at Magnum.

"So, we going to swim then?"

He felt Magnum's arms tighten around him in some emotion he couldn't figure out. Then he slid Tony around so that he was once again piggy back.

"You ride for awhile and rest," he said.

"I can swim," Tony protested.

"I know you can," Magnum said, "but you can't swim as fast as me," he pointed out ruthlessly. "If we're going to get away, we've got to go as fast as we can."

As miserable as it made him, Tony knew it was truth. He would just slow them down. He put his arms around Magnum's neck and clutched tightly.

"Loosen up a little, I still need to breath."

"I'm sorry," Tony said dejected. He was beginning to feel useless, a dead weight that Magnum would be better off without.

Magnum began to swim, long even strokes and they slid steadily through the water.

"You know that none of this is your fault, Tony," Magnum paused between strokes so he could talk to Tony.

Tony held on, remembering not to clutch too tightly. "You'd be able to get away better if you didn't have me," he pointed out reasonably.

Magnum stopped swimming. He slid around so he could see the boy face to face, "Tony, you were taken because you were with me. It's my responsibility to make sure that you get out of this okay."

He was so serious, Tony felt like he was looking into his soul, telling him something he should never forget.

"I learned a long time ago that you never leave anyone behind, especially a friend."

Magnum waited a minute to make sure Tony understood what he was saying before he looped the boys arms around his neck again and began to swim.

"I'm your friend?" Tony asked in a small voice. With his mouth pressed against Magnum's ear, there was no way he couldn't hear.

"Well sure you we are, Tony," Magnum answered. "You know going through something like we've experienced today makes a special bond between people. I wouldn't be surprised if 15 or 20 years from now, we don't still remember this and talk about it."

Tony was having trouble imagining his life 20 minutes ahead, 20 years was just too much. "Uhm, yeah, sure..."

He concentrated on breathing. He found that if he situated himself just so, that most of the water missed his face. He was so tired. He didn't think he'd ever been so tired in his whole life. He just wanted to sleep.

"I really don't know what I'm going to tell your father when I meet him," Magnum's words jarred him and Tony realized that he'd been close to sleep. He tightened his hold trying to think of what to tell Magnum.

It was time for the truth, Tony knew he could avoid it no longer, "Mr. Magnum, my dad doesn't even know I'm here."

"What?"

Tony wished that the good guys, or even the bad guys would appear then. Anything so he wouldn't have to tell Magnum the truth.

"He was here in Maui for a business trip and he left the day before yesterday. Mr. Magnum, he forgot he had me with him and... he left me here."

There was silence for a moment while Magnum kept swimming. Tony saw that, unbelievably, the shoreline was drawing closer.

When he answered, Magnum's voice was carefully controlled and neutral, "So, what you're telling me is, your father left you here when he went home, and that was… what…? A day and a half ago? And he still doesn't realize he forgot you?"

"He's pretty busy and I don't usually travel with him," Tony started to try to justify for his father but Magnum interrupted him.

"What about your mother? Wouldn't she notice you didn't come home with him?"

Tony didn't know what to say. It hurt so much to think that they just forgot about him. He was suddenly glad of the ocean they were in, so Magnum wouldn't know it was tears that was rolling down his cheek and not the spray from the waves.

Maybe Magnum knew anyway because Tony found himself caught up in a bear hug. It was all too much – being left and the events of the day. Tony found himself sobbing uncontrollably while Magnum treaded water and held him.

Tony cried until there was nothing left in him.

"Tony…" Magnum began, but then he stopped.

They both heard it at the same time, an engine. A boat was on the water. It came around a bend in the island from the direction they had just escaped from, and it was coming towards them, fast.

* * *

To be continued...

Yes, I know, it's a sickness.


	11. Chapter 11

They couldn't tell if it was help or the bad guys on the boat coming towards them, but Magnum wasn't going to wait around and find out.

"Hold on tight, Tony," he told the boy. He paused only long enough to make sure that Tony had a secure grip before continuing their bid for the shore.

If Tony had thought they were moving fast through the water before, now they seemed to be flying. Tony tucked his head in behind Magnum's shoulder and concentrated on timing his breathing to those times when they broke the surface of the water.

Tony knew they weren't going to make it. There was no way they were ever going to out run a boat, still he knew Magnum had to try. They had to keep trying because when they stopped, that's when the bad guys really won. Tony's world narrowed to the water and breathing.

_Stroke_, and the water broke over him and Tony held his breath.

And Magnum pulled back his arm for the next stroke, they twisted in the water and Tony had a small space to breathe. He sucked in a breath and held it as the next stroke came. Tony could feel as Magnum sucked in a breath, too, so tightly was he holding to him.

_Stroke _and the water was in his face and then he could breath….

_Stroke_ and breath…

_Stroke_…

_Stroke_...

_Stroke_...

Tony didn't know how long Magnum could keep up the pace. He could begin to feel a tremor going through Magnum's body with each new stroke. His breathing was becoming ragged. And the sound of the engine was growing, becoming ever closer.

Then there was bodies in the water with them, someone was trying to pull them apart. Briefly Tony had a glimpse of one of the men who had taken them as the man pulled him away from Magnum.

He struggled trying to get away, get back to Magnum. He thought he heard Magnum call out.

"Don't hurt him, damn it."

Tony suddenly found himself held under the water. He kicked and punched trying to break free, trying to get back to the surface and Magnum. But the arm holding him down was too strong. His body cried out for air and he sucked in a mouthful of water. It caused him to cough and gasp. He began to panic as the greyness began to settle over him. The arm was like steel, there was no moving it. He wasn't going to make it back to the surface this time.

They'd tried, they really had. At least if he died, the bad men wouldn't be able to use him to hurt Magnum. Tony embraced the darkness as it settled over him.

* * *

It was the pain that pulled Tony back to consciousness. It was the pain that told him he was still alive. He would have liked to just lie with his eyes closed, curl up and just be, he was so tired. His body had other ideas. The cough that rose in him felt like it came from his toes. 

He curled up into a ball trying to escape the pain that racked his body as his body expelled the water he'd swallowed. It went on and on, rolling through him in waves. When it was over, he just laid shivering, wondering why he wasn't dead.

"Tony?" A hand on his back caused him to flinch away in fright. The last person who had touched him had nearly drowned him. Then his exhausted brain processed the voice.

"Magnum?" he croaked. His voice was unrecognizable, his throat raw and burning.

"I'm here, Tony," Magnum said soothingly. Tony was too tired to even open his eyes, but he felt himself lifted and held tightly. "God, Tony, I'm so sorry." Tony could hear the sadness and distress in his friend's voice.

Tony did crack his eyes a little then so he could look up at Magnum. The older man was drenched and bedraggled. Their time in the water had done nothing for his injuries. He looked raw and on the edge of exhaustion himself. But when he saw Tony peering up at him, he managed a small smile from somewhere. Even though one eye was swollen shut, Tony could see a haunted shadow in the depths of the one eye that met his.

"Not your fault," Tony whispered firmly.

Magnum shook his head, refusing the absolution Tony offered.

"No, this time it is my fault. If anything happens to you, it's completely my fault."

"I'm so glad you realize that, Mr. Magnum."

The voice that intruded on their moment caused them both to start. They'd been so intent that neither had heard Mr. Pearson enter. He sat in a chair across from the cot where Magnum and Tony sat. He was flanked on either side by the two men who had been their almost constant companion since they'd been kidnapped from the park that morning. They were as wet as Magnum and Tony and they didn't appear to be happy about it. One of them had a rapidly developing black eye. Tony felt a small amount of satisfaction that Magnum must have gotten in a good hit while they were in the water.

Tony found that they were on the boat, in a cabin that was bare of furniture except for the cot and the chair that Mr. Pearson was sitting in. He sat in silence, just watching them, like a cat watches its prey before pouncing, a small cold smile curved his lips. It made Tony shiver more than he already was. He'd seen his father smile that way when he was about to take down a business adversary or close a deal that had been especially difficult. His father always liked it when someone was hurt in his business deals, provided it wasn't Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. Tony had a feeling someone was going to be hurt badly here.

Magnum placed himself between Tony and Mr. Pearson, but it didn't do any good. With a nod, one of the men held Magnum while the other picked Tony up bodily and moved him away from Magnum's protection. Tony was just too weary and weak to fight anymore. When the man put him down, he had to hold the boy up to keep him from falling over face first. Tony burned with anger that he had to hold on to the man to maintain his balance. He didn't like feeling so weak and defenseless. He could tell from the tightening of Magnum's mouth and the anger in his eyes, that he didn't like the situation any more than Tony did.

"Now, Magnum," Mr. Pearson said, his tone businesslike, "I'm just asking for a simple business arrangement. You change your testimony and I let the boy live. Really it's as simple as that."

Magnum locked eyes with Tony.

Tony could see the pain and anguish there. Whatever Mr. Pearson's son had done, it was bad, and he needed to be punished. But Magnum was unwilling to let Tony pay the price for his principles. Tony could see it, that Magnum was going to agree.

* * *

To be continued... 

I don't know about you guys, but I continue to be surprised at the twists this story takes. I'm always surprised when it's more like the story is just writing itself and I'm just along for the ride! Thanks for the reviews, you do keep my inspired, truly.

And NavyJax (you didn't sign your review, so I don't have an email address for you) I think it's amazingly cool if I've inspired you in any way. I will look forward to reading your story.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: You guys really do isnpire the muse to work faster!

* * *

Without even thinking about it, Tony bit the hand of the man that was holding him up. He followed it with a swift kick to the man's shins. It didn't really hurt him, just surprised him enough that he loosened his grasp on Tony for just a fraction of a second. That was just long enough for Tony to wriggle free and make a wobbly dash for the door. 

He didn't know where he was going, he didn't' have enough energy to get far, the only thing keeping him upright and on his feet was the adrenaline that was coursing through him at the moment. The only thing in his mind was that if he could delay enough, he could stop Magnum from giving in to the bad guys. He refused to be used against his friend in their plans.

As he ran through the door, he ran smack into a larger body that scooped him up bodily.

"Let me go," he struck out with a fist determined to fight with everything he had.

He connected with flesh if the muffled "Ooomph!" was any indication.

"Tony, stop." The hushed voice had authority in it and kindness.

He blinked up at the man holding him tightly. He was different from all the other men he'd seen so far. Dressed in a dark jacket, he had a cap pulled down low over his eyes with NIS stenciled on it. The man held a finger to his lips before handing Tony off to someone behind him. The hallway was crowded with people as they carefully surrounded the door Tony had just escaped through.

Tony didn't struggle or resist this time as he realized they were being rescued. The good guys had arrived finally. He watched with interest as they silently assessed the situation. Tony could hear from inside the room the shouts of the men. One of them rushed through the door, probably to retrieve him. He was thrown against the wall by one of the agents waiting there for him.

He was handcuffed and hustled away all without anyone making a sound that would alert the man inside the room to his own imminent peril. The agents communicated without speaking a word, with hand signals. One of them gave a sign and all the men, except the one holding Tony, flooded into the room where Magnum was being kept.

Tony heard, "Naval Investigative Service, everyone on the ground. Now."

Tony wiggled a little trying to get a better vantage to see what was going on inside the room. The man he'd been handed to made the mistake of putting him down and Tony darted back into the cabin he'd just bolted from.

"Hey, come back here, you can't go in there," the man made a grab for Tony, but the boy was too fast.

He arrived in time to be greeted with the sight of Mr. Pearson being put into handcuffs, protesting loudly at the indignity being heaped upon him. The other goon was on the floor. An agent had a knee in his back and was clipping cuffs on him none too gently as he read him his rights. Magnum was still sitting on the cot where he'd been when Tony rushed out the room. He had a fresh cut on his lip, but otherwise he was okay.

Tony took it all in in a daze. Everything had happened so fast he could hardly believe it. His head swam from the rush of relief that ran through him and he swayed a little. Instantly the first man he had encountered was at his side.

"We need a medic here," he called. He helped Tony sit down next to Magnum on the cot.

"Hey, Tony," Magnum said softly.

"Hi, Mr. Magnum," Tony said. "The good guys made it." He was no little amazed at that. They had survived. Tony shivered as the events of the day began to catch up with him.

Magnum smiled. He put an arm around Tony and pulled him close.

"They did," he agreed. "Tony, this is Special Agent Morrow. He's in charge of the case against Greg Pearson."

The man knelt down so he could talk to them.

"When TC saw the two of you taken away, he called us in immediately. It just took us a while to get the paperwork sorted out so we could search the Pearson house. By the time we got there, the two of you had already escaped. You made our job harder by the way," he frowned disapprovingly at Magnum.

Who didn't back down in the least, "I'm so sorry for that. They had knives, it was about to get ugly," Magnum informed him stiffly.

Tony knew that whatever they were talking about, it was important, but he was having a hard time focusing. There was a buzzing in his ears like a thousand angry bees. And he was so cold. He burrowed in closer to Magnum trying to get warm.

The medic chose that moment to arrive, or Tony thought he must be the medic, he was wearing a white coat. He had a blanket that he wrapped around Tony.

"He's going into shock," Tony heard as the bees started to buzz louder. He burrowed into the blanket, letting its warmth surround him. He was so tired and he just wanted to rest. He shut his eyes and let himself be carried away because they were finally safe.

He found himself once again in the water, fighting with the hand that was holding him down under the water. He had to breath, he needed to breath but he knew he couldn't because the water would invade his lungs. He was going to drown and there would be no one to know he was even dead. Tony fought with all his might, but he was losing the battle, he had to breath soon.

"Tony!" Magnum's voice called him.

How could he hear Magnum? He was under the water. You couldn't hear people under the water. And, yet… there it was again.

"Tony, wake up."

Tony shot up in the hospital bed, gasping for breath. He clutched onto Magnum's arm, feeling him solid and safe, sitting on the bed next to him. Magnum didn't say anything, just let him take his time and get his equilibrium back.

At last his breathing slowed and he slowly took in his surroundings. They were in a hospital. The nurses smiled as they walked by. Whether they were smiling at the sight of the little boy all bruised and bandaged or the man sitting next to him all bruised and bandaged, Tony didn't know, but he smiled back automatically.

"What happened?" he finally managed. He had confusing memories of being on the water and then on a boat, being afraid they were going to die, then being afraid that Magnum was going to do what the bad guys wanted. After that everything was a blur.

"You just lay back," Magnum instructed. He pushed him back into the pillows with a gentle hand. "The doctor will want to take a look at you before he lets you leave." He held up a hand to stop Tony's protest, "I'll tell you what happened, you just have to lay quietly. You've had quite a day."

Tony wanted to protest that he was fine, but it really did feel nice just laying back into the softness of the pillows. Magnum drew the cover up to his chin before he spoke.

"I probably should start at the beginning." He paused a moment, his look distant and faraway. Tony wondered what he was seeing. He took a deep breath then he began, "Mr. Pearson's son was a Marine and he did something really bad that hurt a lot of people."

"What did he do?" Tony asked softly.

"He told some secrets to the other side, secrets about what troops were going to be where, when we were going to be moving, things like that. Some soldiers died and so did some of the villagers who were helping us. It was bad..." Magnum paused and Tony could see that it was painful for him to remember. He put his unbandaged hand on Magnum, offering what small comfort he could with his presence. Magnum patted it before continuing.

"I was there, you see. And I found out what he did, not in time to save the soldiers or the villagers, but I was the person who arrested him and brought him in. So, I was the most important person in the Navy's case to try him. Mr. Pearson thought if he could get me to change my story that it would save his son."

"Would it?" It didn't seem to Tony that could be right. It shouldn't be right.

Magnum shrugged, he winced a little at his own bruises. "I doubt it, there was other people who were going to testify against him, another marine, Jethro Gibbs who was in his unit and survived the attack, but my testimony was the most damning. It might have made a difference."

"But now you're going to make sure he goes to jail?"

Magnum nodded, "I'm going to make sure he goes to jail. And Mr. Pearson and the men who work for him, too, for hurting you today."

Tony nodded thoughtfully, "That's good. They're bad guys. They should go to jail."

"Yes, they should," Magnum agreed.

"I want to do that someday," Tony announced suddenly.

"What?"

"Put bad buys in jail, save little boys, things like that."

"I think you'd be good at it," Magnum told him.

"Really?"

"You did really good today, Tony. You didn't follow instructions, but you did follow your instincts which is sometimes better. You kept your head. I was proud of you."

Tony felt like his whole life was suddenly ahead of him. He had a friend who was proud of him and he had something he wanted to do.

"Thanks, Mr. Magnum," he said shyly.

"Your welcome. And thank you," Magnum brushed away he tendrils of hair that slipped down onto his forehead.

"What did I do?"

"I'm pretty sure you saved my life today. Now," he didn't give Tony a chance to deny it, he continued speaking, looking around at the medical personnel who were moving around them, "where is that doctor? We have a conference call with your father coming up in..." he glanced down at his watch, "in exactly an hour."

Tony felt his new found happiness come crashing down around him. He was going to have to go home? He imagined that he was going to go live with Magnum and spend the rest of his life in Hawaii playing baseball with Chris and helping solve cases. It wasn't fair, he wanted to wail to the world.

Magnum must have understood how he felt, "Sh...," he soothed, "as much as I'd like nothing more to see you in a place where the people will love you and care about you the way you deserve, family services is not where you want to end up."

Tony was working hard to fight the tears back, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't!

"But… but what about you? I could live with you," there he'd said it out loud.

"Tony, as much as I might really want to take care of you, no court would give you to me. I'm a single man without a steady source of income. Your parents look good on paper and it would be really hard to prove otherwise. Don't worry," he patted Tony's hand, "I have a plan." There was such a twinkle of mischief in his eye and his smile was so infectious that Tony couldn't help smiling back.

"Now, where is that doctor? We need to get out of here."

* * *

TBC... 

Before you all write to tell me that it's NCIS, I did some research and the agency was the Naval Investigative Service in 1980 which is roughly when I see this story taking place, so I went with it. I hope it's not too precious working Tom Morrow and Gibbs in the story I just couldn't help myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony hadn't thought it was possible. So he was surprised when, an hour later, they were sitting in his suite back at the Maui Hilton.

The doctor hadn't wanted to, but he finally released Tony into Magnum's care, after giving him a page with instructions and a bag full of medication for the boy to take. Magnum had just waved a breezy goodbye to the physician as he pushed Tony down the hall in the wheel chair and they made their escape into the sun drenched Hawaiian afternoon.

Tony yawned a jaw splitting yawn as Magnum helped him into the car. He wanted to ask Magnum a million and one questions about his plan, but he was still bone weary after the adventures of their day. With the top of Magnum's rental convertible pushed back, Tony found himself drifting to sleep with the feel of the wind whipping past them and the sun warm on his face. He didn't wake up until Magnum nudged him when they arrived at the hotel.

Mrs. Brown met them at the door of the suite as if she'd been waiting for them. She fussed over Tony which felt kind of nice. His mother wasn't the fussing sort so he'd learned to keep his small injuries to himself. But when Mrs. Brown hugged him, he hugged her back fiercely with his good arm.

She bustled around the room and got him settled at the table where she had sandwiches and hot soup waiting. Tony hadn't thought he'd be hungry either, but when he smelled the fragrant soup, his stomach growled its own opinion. Before he knew it the soup was gone, leaving only the spoon and a few drops in the bottom of the bowl that he couldn't coax out and the sandwich was devoured, leaving only the pickle as evidence that there was once food on his plate.

Magnum's plate sat next to his, still full.

Once he was delivered into Mrs. Brown's care, Magnum had disappeared. Tony was consumed with curiosity about his plan, but he was afraid to ask. Now that their adventure was over and things seemed to be settling back into some semblance of what resembled normal in his life, he was afraid to question the bond that he and Magnum had formed in their hours together.

What if it didn't hold up?

He was a kid and Magnum was an adult. Why would he want to help out a kid he barely knew?

Why would he want to create trouble for himself when he could just send the kid back to his parents and let them worry about him?

The more he thought about it, the more sense it made to Tony. He wasn't used to adults who inconvenienced themselves for a kid, so he didn't know it was possible that any of them would.

He began to wish that he hadn't eaten. The food sat like lead in his stomach, forming a knot that twisted and ached as he convinced himself that Magnum was just going to arrange to have him sent back to his parents and Tony would never see anyone in Hawaii again. It caused an ache in his heart that surprised him. He'd never really felt so attached to someone or something before that it would hurt to leave it. And he felt that way about Magnum and Mrs. Brown and Chris. He didn't want to leave them or Hawaii.

He sat long after the food was eaten just staring at his plate trying to figure out what to do. It didn't help any that his hand hurt and his brain didn't want to work, his thoughts kept circling in a confused swirl. He suspected it was the medicine the doctor gave him – antibiotics in case of infection, and a pain killer for his hand, Mrs. Brown had told him when she handed him a glass of water to take them with. Whatever the cause, he felt like his brain was wrapped in cotton and he kept chasing his thoughts in the same old depressing circles.

"Hey, Tony," Magnum's voice surprised him and he jumped. Magnum sat down next to him at the table and grabbed the pickle from his plate.

Tony didn't answer, just sat quietly, he refused to cry any more. He'd already cried more in that one day than he had his whole life. His father was going to be angry enough with him without adding the crying to the list.

"Tony? What's up?" Even the concern in Magnum's voice didn't make him look up, because he knew if he did, he'd throw himself at Magnum and beg him to let him stay.

"I guess I'm just tired is all," he managed. He started to climb out of the chair and go to the sofa. He just needed to get away, put some distance between himself and Magnum.

But Magnum wasn't having that. He stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Hey buddy, hold up. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Magnum paused, and when Tony didn't answer, he hazarded a guess of his own, "You're worried about talking to your dad? Cause I'm not going to let him hurt you." There was a fierceness in Magnum's voice, an anger that Tony had heard before when they were on the water.

"He won't hurt me," Tony confessed in a low voice, "most times he doesn't even remember I'm there."

"Tony," Magnum picked the boy up and settled him back into his chair. He stared into his eyes, trying his best to convey what he wanted to say, "father's aren't supposed to ignore their sons. He hurts you just as much by his lack of caring as if he hit you. Do you understand?"

Tony wasn't sure he did, he shrugged.

"It's okay if you don't, it's hard for adults to understand, but just know that I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you get to spend time with people who care about you and want what's best for you."

The knot in his stomach began to loosen its grip. "Really?" Tony asked breathlessly.

"Really," Magnum promised.

The phone chose that moment to ring.

Magnum glanced down at his watch and nodded. "Right on time."

"Is that my dad?" Tony whispered. The knot clinched back, harder this time. Magnum might have a plan like he told Tony in the hospital but he didn't know Anthony DiNozzo, Sr.

Magnum nodded. His eyes were twinkling again and it didn't look at all like he was nervous about confronting the Sr. DiNozzo. Tony gulped as Magnum punched the button on the phone that would allow them to talk without picking up the receiver. He meant for Tony to know everything that was said between them.

* * *

TBC...

And the angst goes on...I didn't know I had this much angst in me.

Anyway, another update, the muse has really gotten caught up in this one!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Sorry this took so long. I just wanted to make sure to get it right.

* * *

His father's voice fairly exploded over the phone line, "What the hell kind of sick twisted joke is this supposed to be? I get a call from a hospital in Hawaii saying they need my authorization to treat my son, and then I get a facsimile of a hotel bill with my name on it and a message to call this number. Who is this and what's your game?" 

Tony could picture his father sitting at his desk in their den, it's surfaced so polished you could see yourself in it. He'd made the mistake of getting a fingerprint on it once. His punishment had been to polish it himself once a day for two weeks. He'd hated the scent of lemon ever since.

Magnum sat calmly during his father's tirade. He didn't seem to be affected at all by the man's strident tone. When he finished, Magnum calmly leaned forward and winked at Tony before he spoke.

"This is Mr. DiNozzo I take it?" he asked.

"Yes, this is Anthony DiNozzo and I don't know what kind of a sick fu…"

"Ah, ah, Mr. DiNozzo, watch your language. You never know who's listening," Magnum stopped him before he could launch into his next tirade. "Let me ask you a question, sir, do you know where your son is?"

There was a long pause on the line. Tony could almost hear his father's mind work as he tried to figure out Magnum's angle, what he wanted. Tony had never known h is father to not know every factor of a deal he was working on. This must be new for him, to not have all the facts. It gave Tony a small measure of courage that he knew things his father didn't.

"What does my son have to do with this?"

Tony could hear the calculation in his father's voice, and uncertainty. His mental gears were turning and he was trying to figure out what was going on and what it was going to cost him.

"Your son has everything to do with this, sir. I ask you again, where is he? Do you know?"

"He's here at home with me and his mother, where he should be." Tony had never heard his father to sound unsure of anything, until now. He heard a whisper in the background, his father was probably sending his assistant to check on his son's whereabouts. He grinned because he knew the assistant was going to have to come back and tell his father that young Anthony wasn't in his son at all. In fact wasn't in the house anywhere to be found.

Magnum shared his grin before continuing, "I really don't want to disagree with you, Mr. DiNozzo, but Tony is here with me in Hawaii. He's fine by the way, in case you were wondering why the hospital needed to treat him. That was his room service bill the hotel sent you by facsimile." Having closed his trap neatly round the elder DiNozzo, Magnum leaned back in satisfaction, "What would people say if they knew you had abandoned your son? Really, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Who am I speaking to?" It was a tactic of his father's, when the other side scored a point to change the direction of the game, see if he could gain the upper hand. It was a game he was very good at.

Still Magnum didn't appear to be worried. "My name is Thomas Magnum, Mr. DiNozzo. I'm a Private Investigator here in Hawaii."

"Well, Mr. Magnum, maybe you think you've found an easy mark in me, but you are sadly mistaken. If you think you're getting any money from this…"

Magnum's mouth thinned, Tony could see he was getting angry, "I'm sorry, sir, you misunderstand me. I don't want your money."

"Well then, what do you want?" There was suspicion in his father's tone now. He didn't trust people he couldn't buy.

"I want what's best for your son. What about you?"

The question was out there. Tony leaned forward, hanging on every word.

"He's my son, Mr. Magnum, what do you think?" It wasn't an answer. Tony knew it, and Magnum knew it.

Magnum leaned back in his chair, the cold steel in his eyes belying the easy tone he was using.

"I think, Mr. DiNozzo, that you don't care about your son. He's just another thing to you, like your house or your car. A possession that you can show off so the world will see how successful you are. You brought him to Hawaii, but you forgot that, didn't you?" Magnum's voice was cold now to match his eyes. He was spitting the words out and Tony's father wasn't denying any of it.

Tony just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. As much as he knew all the words were true, it still hurt to have Magnum say them.

Magnum continued on his own tirade, angry on Tony's behalf, "When you went home, your son wasn't even in your mind. What's the matter, Mr. DiNozzo, were you in the middle of a difficult takeover? A business matter not go the way you wanted? Did you lose some of your precious money? So you just left for home to take care of business and you didn't even remember your son."

There was a pause, Tony knew his father was gathering himself for his next move, "Mr. Magnum, you're going to have a difficult time getting anything to hold up in court. But perhaps we could come to some equitable arrangement to make this unpleasant business go away."

There was no denial, Tony had thought his father would at least deny forgetting him. Magnum covered his cold hand with one of his large ones and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I don't want your money," Magnum said quietly.

"Then what do you want?" suspicion flowed through the line.

Tony waited breathless to hear just what it was that Magnum wanted.

"I should tell you, sir, that the Naval Investigative Service as well as the Hawaii police know about this. I've gathered statements from several of the employees here at the Maui Hilton that will testify that you did indeed abandon your son here."

Tony gazed at Magnum with a questioning look. When did he have time to do all that? Magnum just quirked an eyebrow and raised a 'don't tell' finger to his lips. He didn't have any evidence, Tony realized, it was a bluff against his father. Tony felt a thrill of awe that anyone would try such a thing, and Magnum was doing a really good job at it.

"Mr. Magnum, I'm a rich and influential man, you're going to have a difficult time making your case." There was the creak of leather on the other end of the line as if the man was shifting uncomfortably.

"I realize that, sir, and Tony is really the only who would suffer from a lengthy and protracted court case. He'd be taken from your home and made a ward of the court. I think that would be worse than the situation he has now."

Tony gulped at the thought. He thought he'd get to live with Magnum or Mrs. Brown and Christ, but the thought of living with strangers was a frightening one.

"I provide my son has everything he needs – a home, food, clothes, a good education."

Magnum mouthed, 'we've got him now,' and gave Tony a thumbs up, "Oh, sure, he has everything he needs, except parents who love and care for him."

"Love is highly overrated, Mr. Magnum. I ask you again, what do you want?" There was a tinkle of ice hitting the sides of a glass.

Tony held his breath as he, more than his father, waited for Magnum's answer.

"I want summers in Hawaii."

Tony gaped at Magnum then, mouth open and eyes shining. It was less than he wanted, but more than he hoped.

"I beg your pardon?" Tony heard the sharp sound of glass hitting wood and the slosh of his father's favorite drink.

"You heard me, Mr. DiNozzo. You're absolutely right, I'd never get a court to take him out of your home, but I could make life difficult for you, send what I know to your business rivals, let them run with it."

"That would be…. inconvenient."

"Exactly. So, you get Tony for nine months of the year. You send him to a good school, make sure he gets a good education and then he comes to Hawaii for the summer. I'll make sure he learns everything else he needs to know."

"Such as larceny and blackmail," sarcasm was something his father knew well.

"Among other things," Magnum did it better.

There was a lengthy pause and Tony could barely sit still. Summers in Hawaii with Magnum and Chris sounded like the best thing he could ever have. He could get through nine months at home if he had that to look forward to every year.

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line, and the creak of a chair being shifted, "Very well, Mr. Magnum, you will have your summers. I predict you'll grow bored after a summer or two."

"We'll see."

"I'll send my assistant to get Anthony tomorrow…"

"About that, Mr. DiNozzo. Don't bother. You promised Tony a week in Hawaii and that's what he's going to get. I'm going to show him Hawaii the proper way and then **I** will bring him home in a week. I'll send you the bill." With that Magnum punched the button that ended the call.

Tony sat hardly daring to breathe, he stared in amazement at Magnum not knowing what to say or do. Magnum took care of that. He picked up his plate with the sandwich on it and headed for the television. He punched the switch, turning it on, and settled on the couch with his food and the remote. He looked over at Tony and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"So, Tony, it's getting late," he said casually, as if he hadn't just cowed Tony's father in a battle of wills. "What do you say to a movie? There's a great WWII flick on tonight – The Great Escape, you'll love it…"

Tony scrambled from his chair and moved to sit next to Magnum on the couch. It took him a second to find a comfortable position, but pretty soon he was all snugged in under Magnum's arm, a blanket tucked around him. They ordered more room service and settled in to watch the movie.

Tony fell asleep that night with his head on Magnum's arm, the flicker of the movie lulling him to sleep.

* * *

Tony opened the door of his apartment, and flipped on the lightswitch bathing the room in a golden glow. His home wasn't fancy, but it was his refuge from the stress and pressure of his job, the TV and sound system state of the art. He ignored it all for the comforts of the sofa.

He sank into it, letting himself relax finally. It had been a tough case bringing a lot of his own wounds to the surface. Not that he'd ever let his team know, or let it affect it his job, but he really had been afraid that the kid had been abandoned by his father. Tony knew all too well what that felt like.

But unlike him, the kid had steadfast faith in his father. He'd maintained that his father would never leave him down and he'd been right. While Tony was glad that was the case, he was also a little envious. He sometimes wished he'd had a father who took his kid to the park and ate cotton candy. But it was no use wishing 'what if,' his life was his life. He'd had some great friends to help him compensate for the lack of a caring father and loving home life.

He glanced up at the clock. It was dark outside and the clock's hands reflected that reality. Tony sighed wearily. Gibbs would expect them all at the office on time the next day. They would be cut no slack just because they'd just worked 48 hours straight to rescue their guy. A job well done only meant that they had the satisfaction of knowing that this was one time that the bad guys didn't win.

He shut his eyes and let himself float for a minute, imagining himself in Hawaii. It would still be morning there, the sun soft and the water warm. He could smell the scent of Hawaii if he concentrated hard enough, it always made him think green whenever he was there.

Coming to a decision, he leaned over and snagged the phone, hitting the speed dial. Briefly he heard the phone ring. It was always answered by the third ring. He smiled when he heard the voice,

"Thomas Magnum."

"Hey, Magnum, how's Hawaii?" He asked. He didn't tell the other man who was calling, he didn't have to. Thomas always knew.

"It's paradise, Tony, you coming out soon?" The other man answered.

Tony settled into the cushions, his feet on the table in front of him. You didn't just call Thomas Magnum and talk for a minute.

"I've got some time off coming up. Maybe, I'll see. How's Lilly?"

"She's in college now, can you believe it? So, what's up, Tony?"

Tony smiled, Magnum always knew when there was something wrong. He said it was 'his little voice.' He felt better just from hearing his voice.

"Just a tough case, Magnum."

"Aren't they all? Tell me about it."

Tony began to tell him about finding the boy alone in the park. The time on the clock ticked on as Tony and Magnum talked, but he didn't notice or care. For just a little while he was that kid again who'd finally found a place to belong.

The End

* * *

Yes, this is the end of this adventure. It's been a blast! I'm already starting to have little plot bunnies biting me in the ankles, so who knows what will happen next? I sure don't!

I'll be finding a beta and editing this before I post it at my website and the NCIS fiction resource, so any other comments and suggestions are welcome. Thanks for sticking with me!

Have a great holiday and a safe and happy New Year. Hopefully I'll see you all again in 2006!


End file.
